bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebecca Parham
Rebecca Parham is a Hero in the game Bloons TD 6 created by JustLeafy. She mainly specializes in throwing pencils and pens, as a way to attack the bloons. She has medium range. She has good attack speed, especially in later levels, along with some other unique abilities, and she is quite cheap for what she is. On the first level, she throws a pencil every second, in which can pop up to 5 bloons and up to 2 layers of bloons. She is basically heavily based off of the main character from YouTube animator Let Me Explain Studios. She has brown hair, black/white eyes, black eyebrows, no mouth, has a white skin tone, is somewhat short, somewhat chubby, has a light blue dress, light black leggings and gray sandals. She costs $400 on Easy, $500 on Medium, $600 on Hard, and $750 on Impoppable. Upgrades Rebecca will start upgrading herself every round upon placement. She earns more XP each round to unlock her next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons she pops. Her upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for her overall power. The following are the upgrades and their costs of upgrading without XP: *Level 1 - N/A *Level 2 - Can pop up to 6 bloons per pencil. *Level 3 - More Pencils Ability: Quadruple attack speed for 5 seconds. *Level 4 - Can pop up to 3 layers of bloons per pencil. *Level 5 - Slightly longer range. *Level 6 - Slightly faster attack speed (throws pencils every 0.75 seconds). *Level 7 - Can detect camo bloons. *Level 8 - Can pop up to 15 bloons and 5 layers of bloons per pencil. *Level 9 - She starts throwing pens from her other hand. *Level 10 - Child Exterminator: Removes all children from 1 to 5 bloons, including MOAB class bloons. *Level 11 - Heavily increased attack speed (she throws pens and pencils 4 times each per second). *Level 12 - Increased range. *Level 13 - Every 4th shot, a pencil would be an exploding pencil, and a pen would be an exploding pen. *Level 14 - Pencils and pens have twice the popping power. *Level 15 - Pencils and pens have twice the attack speed, meaning that 8 pencils and pens are thrown every second. *Level 16 - Rebecca adds an extra pink-electrical like guided exploding magic power coming from her eyes. She uses it every 3 seconds. *Level 17 - Heavily increased range. *Level 18 - The magic power can pop Purple Bloons. *Level 19 - Every 2nd shot from each a pen and a pencil is explosive. *Level 20 - More Pencils Ability increases to 8 times the attack speed for 15 seconds, and Child Exterminator Ability can apply up to 20 MOAB class bloons and 400 bloons. Also, Rebecca aesthetically transforms into The Girlfriend Fairy. Activated Abilities * More Pencils attack speed for 5 seconds. * Child Exterminator all children from 1 to 5 bloons, including MOAB class bloons. In-game quotes When you place her on the map: *"Hello, my geeks and peeps." When selecting her: *"Rebecca Parham here." *"Yeah?" *"You impertinent little dipstick!" (when annoyed) When leveling up: *"Yay!" *"I'm, THE GIRLFRIEND FAIRY!" - level 20 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"What is this blue blimp?"- MOAB appearance *"What is this red blimp?"- BFB appearance *"What is this green blimp?"- ZOMG appearance *"What is this black blimp?"- DDT appearance *"What the hell is this purple blimp?"- BAD appearance When popping a MOAB Class bloon: *"That's what you get, that's what you get, homeboy!" When using an Activated Ability: *"I'm coming down with a case of justice!" - More Pencils *"And one for you!" - Child Exterminator When leaking a bloon: *"My anxiety is increasing." *"The deadline is closer!" *"I wanna be a ghost story!" Trivia * Most of her quotes are references from her videos, except the MOAB class bloon quotes. * She would be the 3rd female hero to appear in Bloons TD 6 if she was included in the game. Currently, the only female heroes in the game are Gwendolin and Ezili. Category:Heroes Category:References Category:JustLeafy's conceptions Category:Bloons TD 6